


Hide me!

by TheShitCook



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sexy smutty goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShitCook/pseuds/TheShitCook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After porting an island with a small town, Sanji runs into some of his friends from “Okama Island” and has to find someplace to hide FAST! Who’s the last person in the world he would like to go to for help? Zoro. Who’s the only person around to help? Zoro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide me!

Sanji walked through the market of the summer island they had just made port in, taking in the smells of all the different spices being sold. The crew had just stopped to restock on their food and medical supplies and Sanji was particularly impressed with the wide range of fruits and vegetables the island carried. They had luckily come across a fairly large town and the crew had all gone off in their separate directions to shop for whatever they wanted.

 

Sanji usually didn’t like to shop alone because he had nobody to help him carry anything. More specifically, no Marimo to put to work and watch grunt around miserably as he was forced to carry everything Sanji bought. But they had at least a week before the log poses set and Sanji was in no hurry to get his shopping done, it was best to buy the day before shipping off anyway so that the food would all be as fresh as possible. At this point, he was really just scoping out which stalls had the best prices.

 

Sanji had gotten so lost in thought thinking about all the different meals he could make with the local crops that he hadn’t noticed he had accidentally wandered into the oncoming traffic and bumped into somebody.

 

“Oh shit, sorry man, I didn’t mea- _Oh shit!”_ Sanji’s eyes bulged out of his head and he backed away from the two men in front of him.

 

 _“Candy-Boy! It’s been ages! It’s so good to see you again~!”_ Sanji clenched his jaw and turned around, running as fast as he possibly could through the streets of crowded people, cursing when he whipped his head around to see them following closely behind. They held their dresses up away from their feet to keep from tripping, their heels clacking against the stone bricks as they rain. _How the fuck did they find me?! Were they following me?! Damnit, damnit damnit!_

 

Sanji turned down every dark alley he could find, trying to find someplace, _any_ place to hide. He weaved through people until he finally found his way in between two buildings. The space was a little small, just big enough for three men to stand shoulder to shoulder comfortably. Sanji kept running as fast as he could, keeping his head turned to watch if they were still close behind.

 

_*Thump!*_

 

“Ah! Fuck… sorry I- _Marimo_!” Zoro whipped his head around and stared down at Sanji, who was now flat on his ass, panting and completely out of breath. “I thought you said you were going to a bar you dumbass!”

 

“Oh shut up! They built this town really weird and it would confuse anybody! Anyway, why are you out of breath?” Sanji opened his mouth to argue with the swordsman but was silenced before he could even get a word out.

 

 _“Oh Candy-boy~!”_ Sanji froze and jumped to his feet, looking around and trying to find anything he could just jump into and hide but the alley was completely empty. Sanji groaned and turned back to look at Zoro, he was reluctant to ask but completely out of time so it’s not like he had any other choice.

 

“I’m being chased by a couple of queers and I need you to help me hide NOW!”

 

“Why are you being chase-“

 

“I will tell you after, just HELP ME!”

 

“Well what do you want ME to do?!”

 

“ANYTHING! Just do it NOW!”

 

" _Anything?"_

 

_"GOD-DAMNIT YES! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO-"_

 

Zoro shoved Sanji against one of the buildings, causing the cook to gasp before his mouth was covered. Zoro pressed his body tightly against Sanji’s and sucked at his lower lip, dragging another surprised noise from him. Sanji felt Zoro’s tongue push its way past his lips and lick at the roof of his mouth, sending jolts of electricity through his entire body.

 

Zoro used one of his hands to gently cup Sanji’s face while the other raked through the blonds hair. Sanji’s knees buckled and if it weren’t for the fact that Zoro had pressed Sanji up against the wall with his body, he would have crumpled to the floor completely boneless. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest like a sledgehammer and his whole body felt like it was on fire.

 

Sanji barely even noticed the sound of footsteps running right past them and he didn’t hear the men shouting his name, all he heard was Zoro grunting softly against his mouth as he deepened the kiss. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro’s neck and began to kiss back eagerly, dragging his tongue over Zoro’s and enjoying the way it made the man shiver, losing himself in the intense feeling for a moment.

 

Sanji finally turned his head away and broke off the kiss, looking around for the men that had been chasing him. Sanji let out a startled moan when he felt a hot, wet mouth sucking at his throat and strong hands stroking his sides.

 

“Z- Zoro, they’re gone now.. what a-are you – Nn… D- doing?” Zoro ran his hands along Sanji’s chest, trailing his fingers down to the cook’s hips and groping them thoroughly. Sanji felt his arousal throb painfully in his pants. He had no idea how _Zoro_ kissing him could get him as hard as it had but now every inch of his body was begging to be touched and kissed and _fucked._

 

“ _Anything_.” Zoro growled against Sanji’s skin. Sanji threaded his fingers through Zoro’s hair as he worked lower and lower until he reached Sanji’s cock. Zoro mouthed at him through his clothes and Sanji bucked his hips forward desperately.

 

“G-god, Zoro… s-stop or I’m gonna- a-AH!” Zoro dragged his tongue over Sanji’s clothed erection and moaned against it, staring up at Sanji with one lust-blown eye. Sanji moaned obscenely into his hand as white hot pleasure coursed through his body and orgasm bowled over him. His cocked pulsed as he painted the inside of his pants with his cum.

 

Zoro smirked and wrapped an arm around Sanji’s back, throwing him over his shoulder and turning to walk out of the alley. Sanji panted against the swordsman’s back where he was dangling, trying desperately to catch his breath as the swordsman carried him off to god knows where with his sense of direction.

 

You would think that Sanji would be confused as fuck at this point, but not really. It was a little surprising that Zoro had actually made a move, and such a bold one too, but there had always been some sort of weird sexual tension between the two of them. It had to reach a breaking point at some point, today just happened to be the day that it happened. Today just _had_ to be the day that Sanji got chased down an alleyway by a couple of queers that wanted to stick him back in one of those frilly dresses. Today _had_ to be the day that Sanji asked Zoro to help him, and today _had_ to be the day that Zoro used that plea against him.

 

Sanji watched them go through a few doors, faintly hearing mumbling and bits of speech through his sex-induced haze. He was surprised when he was suddenly thrown against a bed.

 

“You just love throwing me around, huh Marimo?” Sanji panted and attempted to smirk but faltered when Zoro climbed on top of him and leaned in to his ear, whispering in a husky, sex-soaked voice.

 

“Yeah, I also love it when your cock throbs against my mouth as you come in your pants.” Zoro started sucking at Sanji’s earlobe before sticking his tongue inside. Sanji gasped and reached a hand down to palm at his cock which was growing achingly hard again despite still being sensitive from his previous orgasm. He was still covered in his own cum and it felt disgusting when his underwear stuck to his cock but he would do ANYTHING to get friction at this point. Zoro quickly swatted Sanji’s hand away and pulled his pants down and over his knees, dragging his boxers with them. Zoro spread the palm of his own hand out on Sanji’s throbbing member and pulled a moan from the cook’s lips.

 

* * *

 

 

Zoro smirked against the blonds head as he buried his nose in soft, golden locks. He inhaled deeply, reveling in the way it made Sanji shiver. Zoro pulled his face away and stared down at Sanji. He was still wearing way too much for Zoro’s liking. Zoro pulled his hands away from Sanji’s leaking erection and instead, opted for grinding his own cock against the blonds while he slowly pulled Sanji’s jacket over his shoulders. Sanji moaned appreciatively and desperately clawed at Zoro’s own clothing.

 

Zoro shrugged off his coat so his bare chest was exposed and grinned at the way Sanji so obviously ogled his torso, bucking his hips forward against Zoro’s erection. Zoro hummed as he unbuttoned Sanji’s shirt slow enough to drive even himself crazy, deciding to leave Sanji’s tie hung around his neck, only loosening it slightly. Zoro thought about the hundreds of ways he could go about bringing the cook to his second orgasm, and then third, fourth, fifth. As long as he could drag this out, he would. It would be worth the self-torture if he could take the time to make Sanji squirm and writhe underneath him.

 

Zoro let his tongue peak out from between parted lips as he began to pant like a dog in heat. He reached his hand down and slowly undid his pants. His cock was still trapped in his boxers, precum staining the front, but the lack of pressure now had him moaning. Zoro reached into his loosened pants and wrapped his hand around his balls, letting his thumb roam and drag over his clothed erection. Sanji stared at the swordsman completely transfixed by his movements and pushed himself up so Zoro was now sitting in his lap. Sanji slipped two of his fingers into the swordsman’s mouth and Zoro moaned around them, rolling them around with his tongue and coating them thoroughly with saliva. Zoro sucked generously and Sanji groaned as his cock throbbed painfully at the delicious sight before him.

 

Zoro smirked secretly, only to himself, as he pre-emptively claimed victory against the blond. He let out a surprised gasp when said blond latched his hot, wet mouth onto one of Zoro’s nipples. The previous noises the swordsman had been making had all been purely for Sanji’s benefit, to watch Sanji tremble and want but now it was all _real._ Zoro gasped and moaned while Sanji sucked and bit at the swordsman’s hardening buds. _Not part of the plan! Not part of the plan!_ Sanji wrapped his free hand around Zoro’s torso and reached it into the back of Zoro’s pants. His hand traveled further and further until it began to massage at the swordsman’s entrance and he pulled his fingers from Zoro’s mouth, dragging them over the nipple that he wasn’t currently sucking on, Zoro cursed and grasped himself fully in his hand, jerking quickly and harshly as he came closer and closer to release.

 

“S-Sanji..! N-not fair – Gah!” Zoro gasped out in between moans and Sanji smirked against Zoro’s chest.

 

“I know what you’re trying to do shitty swordsman… keening and dirty talking like that. Would have worked too… trying to make me come without even touching me. Lucky for you, I’m waaaay too invested now in making you scream to allow you to win.” Sanji emphasized his words by pushing on the swordsman’s entrance roughly. “Caught me off guard in the alley, but now… now I’m gonna pay you back in full.” Zoro was close to giving in to all the tempting ministrations over taking every inch of his body but was snapped out of his daze at the competitive nature in the last words from Sanji’s lips.

 

He didn’t have much a chance to do anything though because Sanji had already switched their positions, pinning Zoro down with his hands above his head. Sanji wrapped his legs around Zoro’s hips and smirked. He pulled Zoro’s cock out of his pants and ran his thumb over the leaking head.

 

“Fuck, Zoro… you’re so _wet_.” Sanji moaned into the swordsman’s ear and tongued the earrings that hung there.

 

“S-Sanji! Don’t say it like that, you make me sound like a damn woman.” Sanji wrapped his hand around both his and Zoro’s cock and thrust them together. Zoro moaned at the feeling of his own heated flesh meeting with Sanji’s and the chef’s cock throbbing against his own.

 

“Right, and we wouldn’t want that, would we..? Because you definitely are no woman.” Sanji stroked Zoro’s cock roughly as he said this and sucked at the flesh just below Zoro’s jaw. “But I _will_ make you scream like one. I’ll make you _moan_ … and _writhe_ … and _HOWL_ like the little whore you are.” Zoro gasped as Sanji punctuated each word by grinding his cock against Zoro’s.

 

“What was it you said earlier? About how much you _loved_ the feeling of my cock _throbbing_ against your mouth?” Zoro whimpered and nodded slowly. “Dropping to your knees and sucking me in public, how much sluttier could you get? Bet you loved _that_ too. Loved the rush of adrenaline you got.” Zoro nodded despite the voices in his head _screaming_ for him to not give in to the cook.

 

“You wanted somebody to catch you, didn’t you? Wanted somebody to see the great Roronoa Zoro with my cock in his mouth.” Sanji ground down harder and harder and Zoro could feel heat coiling tight and tighter in his gut as his cock pulsated in Sanji’s grip. “ _Or,_ was it that you were sizing me up? You felt me up with your mouth to see how big I would be when you took me up your ass.” Zoro’s moans began to outnumber his breaths as Sanji continued to fuck him with his voice alone.

 

“Roronoa Zoro, I am gonna _wreck_ you!”

 

“Hah-AH! _SANJI_!” Zoro howled as he spilled himself over Sanji’s hand and his own stomach. Sanji followed suit and hot cum covered his toned stomach. Zoro gasped for air as the intensity of his orgasm nearly had him blacking out. Zoro saw stars behind his eyelids as pleasure shocked through his entire system, even the tips of his fingers felt like they were on fire.

 

When he opened his eyes again, Sanji was sitting still straddling him, a cigarette hanging between his lips as he panted. Sanji sucked in a deep breath and blew out a puff of smoke. He smirked down at Zoro, whose chest heaved with effort to force himself to breathe again.

 

“I see somebody’s finally out of his daze. Guess I won that round.” Zoro laughed and reached his hand up, dragging Sanji into a searing kiss and throwing his cigarette off to the side.

 

”And we can’t have a tie, now can we?”


End file.
